


This Conversation Isn't Happening

by potterandpromises



Category: The Amelia Project (Podcast)
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Drabble Collection, Flash Fic, Found Family Bingo, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29186868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potterandpromises/pseuds/potterandpromises
Summary: A series of unconnected drabbles.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	1. Take Your Pet to Work Day

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted November 18th, 2020 on Tumblr. Written for the Found Family Bingo prompt: embarrassing pet names, which I chose to interpret literally, as well as the prompt: 'the jittery, sick feeling when you can’t do anything," which was randomly selected from another list.

"Oh Alvina, I'm ready for death!"

"Calm down, it's just a cold."

The Interviewer morons in his usual fashion, and is interrupted by his own coughing fit. Alvina can't help but smile, a little. "That's not what I'm talking about!" He points accusingly. "Look what they did to him!"

Joey is— holding a skunk, and that skunk is wearing a sweater. Alvina barely blinks. "Look at the fuzzy-wuzzy little guy. So cozy."

Indeed.

"I've been accosted by illness. I bring in my beloved companion to comfort me. I take one nap, and this happens! Joey, hand over Mr. Suspicious immediately."


	2. Amelia Material

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set pre-canon, shortly after Alvina was hired. Originally written and posted December 3rd, 2020, before we learned Alvina's always been Like That (I assumed it was acquired).
> 
> For Bad Things Happen Bingo, stitches.

Alvina hands over the re-threaded needle. 

"Thanks."

Amelia removes the stained cloth from her forearm, and rings out a second one over the half-stitched gash.

"Are you sure I shouldn't get Kozłowski?" Alvina asks.

"I've been though worse," Amelia scoffs. "I can handle putting a few stiches in my own arm."

"Right. Of course. I know, I— I didn't mean to offend."

"You didn't. You just haven't gotten the hang of things around here yet," after a minute: "but I think you're Amelia material."

"And if I'm not?"

Amelia looks up from her work. Unbelievably, impossibly, her smile is warm.


	3. Amelia's First Solo Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> n which Amelia, age 9, visits her grandmother for the summer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the Bad Things Happen Bingo prompt vehicular accident. First posted January 26th, 2021.

Amelia wants to fly like in her dreams, like when Grand-mama took her for a ride in that little blue plane.

So she gets up early, distant lions roaring the day awake, and climbs into said plane. This isn't so complicated, she thinks, and it's moving, she's doing it!

Her chest hurts. Grand-mama yells. The plane is intertwined in the base of a tree.

Grand-mama pulls her out of the wreckage and they sit there awhile, both Amelias silent.

“I just wanted to fly like you."

”Well then I’ll just have to teach you. Properly.”

She grins through the pain.


End file.
